La retórica del fracaso
by Behappymacp
Summary: A Shaoran Li solo le importan tres cosas. La primera es ganar, la segunda es follar y la tercera es no tener nada que ver con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Simple. Entonces, ¿por qué todo se volvió un poco más sombrío desde que fue ella quién lo rechazó?
1. Prólogo

¿Te crees lo suficientemente buena eh? —la voz enfadada de un joven resonó a través del parlante del celular.

Esta era la quinta vez en la semana que Shaoran le llamaba estando ebrio. Y ella aún no sabía el porqué siempre le respondía. Habían pasado dos meses, dos insufribles meses desde que decidiera terminar con él y el dolor en su pecho se intensificó al recordarlo.

 _Por Dios, no llores._

Shaoran, por favor, son las 3 de la mañana. — Suplicó Sakura.

A este paso, sabía que terminaría asomándose a la ventana para comprobar que el auto de Shaoran estaba estacionado enfrente, saldría con cautela de su hogar para abrazarlo y escucharle decir durante una hora lo mucho que la extrañaba. Quizá se besarían saboreando la melancolía y...

Quiero verte, necesito verte. — El tono lastimero que utilizó fue suficiente para obligarla a colgar y salir inmediatamente a su encuentro.

Se agradeció el usar una chamarra tan grande, anticipando que esto ocurriría y al mismo tiempo se sintió una estúpida por estar ansiosa de que ocurriera.

 _Tienes que dejarlo, esto no es sano._

Sus pies se deslizaron con suavidad por los escalones, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, respiró hondo, avanzó hasta la puerta y salió. Sin complicaciones. ¿Cuánto duraría esto?

Y ahí estaba. Perfecto y demacrado, en una pose típica de él. Apoyando su cuerpo en el auto con los brazos cruzados, cigarrillo en mano y el ceño eternamente fruncido.

No te ves muy bien.

No estoy bien.

La honestidad de sus palabras le quemó por dentro haciéndola sentir culpable.

Lo sé. — respondió con pesar mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a él, fingiendo una seguridad que no tenía para arrebatarle el cigarrillo.

Shaoran contuvo una sonrisa ladina, adoraba a esta chica, pero, ahora leer sus gestos era tan complicado. Y peor aún, ya no era s. Extendió los brazos en silenciosa invitación y tal como sabía que lo haría; ella lo abrazó.

Te amo tanto — murmuró con los labios besando su frente .

 _Y es patético._


	2. Capítulo I: Primavera

POV Sakura.

La primera vez que vi a Shaoran Li fue en el funeral de mi padre.

Al verlo, con la mirada enfocada en el ataúd y sosteniendo una hoja de papel recordé lo que papá me había dicho unos días atrás: " _A veces pienso que Touya pudo ser más alto que él"._

Y creo que tenía toda la razón.

Y tal vez… no era el momento de recordar eso, porque ahora Li me miraba a mi. Supongo que era de esperarse, puesto que no dejé de observarlo, intentando encontrar las similitudes que mi padre veía entre ambos. Aparte la mirada después de ver su ceño relajarse y notar como la lástima se instalaba en sus ojos. En su mente quizá se compadecía por el hecho de haber perdido a toda mi familia, lo entendía, juro que lo entendía, pero comenzaba a enfermarme ver esa misma expresión en todos los rostros que con pesar en su voz se acercaban a condolerse.

Poco después de terminar el funeral, regresé a casa.

Comencé a ordenar las cosas de mi padre en una caja para donarlas. Pero me detuve tan pronto encontré una foto con cuatro rostros sonrientes. Acaricié la superficie, delineando las mejillas de mi madre y lloré. Lloré tanto que por un momento no pude respirar y el timbre sonó.

Dejé caer la foto, pensando que quizá solo había sido mi imaginación, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Lentamente y con ánimos de no recibir a nadie, bajé las escaleras. Respiré profundo, limpiando los restos de mis lágrimas y abrí la puerta.

Esperaba ver a cualquier persona, incluso a Eriol, a pesar de que habíamos terminado hace tres meses, a pesar de que le había dicho que podía irse a la mierda, pero ¿a Li?

 _Ni en un millón de años. Ni en esta galaxia._

Lamento si interrumpo algo — se disculpó, mientras extendía su mano en mi dirección — pero, el Sr. Fujitaka me pidió que hiciera esto.

Estreche su mano y le permití pasar indicándole que tomara asiento. Sabía que mi padre y él tenían una relación cercana aunque no dejaba de ser sorpresivo que estuviera aquí. Incluso peor, ¿cómo es qué había podido localizar mi casa?

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

— Lo sé. — dije sentándome a su lado — Y sé que sabes el mío. Papá me habló de ti.

— El Sr. Fujitaka solía mencionarte unas cien veces al día — rió con tristeza como si decir eso le doliera.

— Es normal, soy su hija — respondí molesta.

 _Relájate un poco, él no tiene la culpa de su muerte._

— Discúlpame por eso. No sé llevar muy bien tanta… presión — sonreí — Supongo que nadie puede, ¿cierto?

 _No sé llevar muy bien tanta presión es la manera linda y educada de decir que estoy tan jodida que ni siquiera veo cómo sobrevivir a un mañana. Y la manera corta de decir que no estoy bien._

— Cierto.

— Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Su rostro se ilumino recordando el motivo de su visita, segundos más tarde extendió un diminuto sobre doblado que sacó de su bolsillo. Lo tomé, no entendiendo demasiado y me apresuré a leer su contenido.

La letra de papá era arte puro. Fluida. Intensa. Curva. Tan preciosa.

Suspiré sintiendo el amor latente de mi padre.

" _Siempre serás mi pequeña"._

Terminé, con un sabor inusual en la boca. Miré en su dirección, desconcertada.

— ¿Te heredó la mitad de la casa? — pregunté agitando la hoja — ¿Esta casa?

— Sí te hace sentir mejor, tampoco me lo esperaba.

— ¡No pienso venderla! — grité al borde del llanto — De ninguna manera.

— Tampoco esperaba que quisieras hacer eso.

— ¿Entonces cómo pretendes qué te de la mitad?

— Tendremos que compartir. Digamos que seré tu compañero de cuarto.

* * *

Hey! Macp here!  
Es un capítulo extremadamente corto, pero creo que es justo para acercar a estos dos, moría de ganas por escribir algo con ellos que no tuve paciencia para esperar y publicar. Me encantaría que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia. 3  
Y los reviews son recibidos con música de fondo épica. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Capítulo II: Tormenta

**POV Shaoran.**

Llegué hasta su puerta con la idea latente de vender su hogar, repartir el valor equitativamente entre ambos y seguir mi camino. Simple. Por supuesto, no pude ignorar por completo el agradecimiento y la lealtad que le debía a su padre. Así como tampoco pude ignorar el dolor en sus ojos verdes.

Admiré silenciosamente su fortaleza e incluso sus sonrisas forzadas mientras tomaba asiento en la sala y me preparaba para darle la noticia. Perder a una persona es duro pero no puedo imaginar el sufrimiento por el cual debe de estar pasando después de enterrar a toda tu familia en un periodo menor a cuatro años.

Madre, hermano y padre. Todos muertos.

 _Me sorprendería que no quisiera suicidarse en este punto._

Conforme avanzaba la plática sabía que las opciones se agotaban, ella no iba a vender la casa y yo necesitaba un sitio.

Le propuse vivir juntos. Ella cruzó los brazos y asintió. ¿En serio lo estaba considerando?

Suspiro derrotada y me miró. Directamente a los ojos.

 _Sí, ambos sabemos que no tienes otra opción._

-Esto resulta extraño incluso para mí, pero no pienso quedarme con un desconocido- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- . Por eso, creo que debemos ser amigos primero.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunté confundido.

¿Me está diciendo que tengo que ser su amigo para vivir aquí? Prefiero seguir pagando un alquiler que desarrollar una amistad con… bueno, con cualquiera.

Rodó los ojos

\- Eso. Que seamos amigos. Es incómodo compartir espacio con alguien que no conoces.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

\- Las casas compartidas son más baratas. Aunque compartir la ducha con cuatro personas siempre fue un problema. Y desayunar con ellas. Y saludarles por la mañana. Iugh. –acompañó la última palabra con un escalofrío fingido–. Simplemente no es recomendable.

Sonreí, su padre me había hablado de Sakura y su parloteo incesante.

 _Sr. Kinomoto esto resulto ser inusualmente divertido._

-Puedes no saludarme. La casa no es inmensa pero seguro que podemos evitarnos lo suficiente.

\- Prefiero sentirme con la libertad de ver una película en la sala, gracias.

\- No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?

Una mirada retadora y una sonrisa inocente me dicen que no mientras ella acerca el rostro en mi dirección.

\- Tampoco te estás esforzando lo suficiente –.me dice ensanchando su sonrisa.

\- Mira…

Detuve mi explicación sintiendo una vibración en el pantalón. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y el nombre Yukito apareció en la pantalla.

 _Después de esto voy a matarte y a enterrar tus anteojos en alguna isla._

Me disculpé con Sakura y salí de la casa para responder la llamada.

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Qué?- pregunté impaciente - ¿Esperabas la respuesta de otra persona?

 _¿A qué mierda quieres jugar niño bonito?_

-¿Podemos vernos?

Vale, ya sabía el nombre del juego e incluso de lo que se trataba y con el nivel correcto de aburrimiento me podía permitir participar. Y ganar.

 _Como siempre._

-Depende. – respondí calculando la velocidad con la que debía conducir si quería llegar a su casa en cinco minutos. - ¿Estás solo?

\- Estoy bebiendo en el Pub, ¿quieres venir?

La alegría que le producían mis preguntas me asqueaba, ¿qué tan patético puede ser alguien para aceptar eso como amor?

\- Solo si tú invitas.

Colgué, no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar escuchar su insípido te extraño.

Entre a la casa cabreado. Y olvidando momentáneamente que era la casa de Sakura.

-¿Estás bien? Luces como si quisieras golpear a alguien.

Su aparente ingenuidad estaba muy a la par con mi análisis sobre comportamiento y el delatarme tan fácilmente me hizo sentir impresionado.

-Lo estoy. Pero tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerte- dije apresurándome para sostener su mano y despedirme-. Probablemente vuelva en un par de horas.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-¿Funciona cómo una?

-Definitivamente- respondió abriendo los ojos.

Quizá la idea de ser amigos no era tan terrible después de todo.

-Entonces lo es.

Y me marché, dirigiéndome al auto.

* * *

 **POV Sakura**

No voy a mentir. O al menos no esta vez, pero después de mi charla con Shaoran me sentía mejor. Y milagrosamente había conseguido olvidar la muerte de mi padre unos instantes.

Me tomó unos segundos recordarme que estaba empacando sus pertenencias para donarlas… volviendo a caer en el hoyo. Pero esta vez más profundo.

Sentada en el sofá recordé con una dolorosa nitidez la muerte de mamá. Ella había sufrido durante años por una enfermedad renal que deterioro su belleza rápidamente. Esperamos durante seis años un trasplante cadavérico, pero mucho antes de que ese día llegara las alucinaciones y las diálisis constantes marchitaron cada uno de sus pétalos, permitiéndole obtener el descanso que siempre había merecido.

Acaricié el sofá en el lugar que mi hermano solía ocupar para tomar una siesta. Y lloré. Otra vez.

Le di un puñetazo al sofá y no pude detenerme. Mientras más fuerte golpeaba la superficie más intenso era mi llanto. Caí al suelo de rodillas, aferrándome al sofá recordando como apoyaba mi cabeza en el regazo de mamá.

Recordando como papá sonreía porque le encantaba ver a mi madre relajada, cepillando mi cabello.

Y lloré aún más. Ahogándome con mis lágrimas, pidiendo un último abrazo de mi familia. Pidiendo que ellos estuvieran aquí.

Después de lo que sentí como una eternidad intenté levantarme pero la fuerza en mis brazos y piernas se había esfumado. Rodé hasta quedar acostada en la alfombra, mirando el techo y en ese momento entendí que mi vida era polvo. Y estaba deseando desesperadamente que alguien quisiera soplar para mandarme lejos.

Miré hacia la ventana notando que ya estaba oscureciendo. Sequé el resto de mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me levanté.

Estuve un par de horas guardando y etiquetando cosas, La casa lucía como siempre, pero en mi interior sabía que estaba igual de vacía que yo.

Al finalizar fui directo a la cocina ignorando los cuadros que adornaban el pasillo, la mayoría de ellos eran de mis padres, a mi avance giré los retratos, no me apetecía verlos.

 _Solo por esta noche, ¿está bien?_

El reloj anunció que faltaban quince minutos para la media noche y como si hubiera sido una alarma, mi estómago rugió con furia.

Me di un golpe en la frente, molesta. En la nevera no había nada comestible.

 _Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar. SIEMPRE._

-Bien Sakura, bien.

Me aplaudí lentamente, ignorando mi estupidez. Y deliberadamente decidí no comer nada compensándolo con agua, quizá si bebía la suficiente podría ignorar el hambre un rato más.

Al tercer vaso la sensación disminuyo. Pero el cansancio apareció.

Logré avanzar hasta las escaleras dispuesta a dormir antes de escuchar el timbre.

* * *

Macp de nuevo. Deseando que tuvieran una noche buena y navidad preciosas. Bueno, ¿comentarios? ¿alguien se imaginaba a Shaoran y a Yukito? Muchas dudas, pocas respuestas y más llanto de Sakura. Mirando el lado positivo, esto avanza con lentitud, pero avanza.

Me gustaría agradecer sus reviews, son un excelente incentivo para recordar que tengo que escribir esto. Y LOS LEO PRONTO.

Mua.


End file.
